


The First Time

by wisia



Series: Dangerous Upgrades [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake was supposed to die. He didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I wrote the bad ending to “Dangerous Upgrades” where Ra’s succeeds in upgrading Tim? Well…here’s some more for that universe. This is set some time before “Dangerous Upgrades” actually begins. Also, probably messing with how the lazarus pits are actually supposed to work but yeah. And probably not as creepy as I’ll like. *shrugs*

“Are you afraid, detective?”

Tim didn’t answer. He didn’t have to because he was sure the answer was written plainly on his face. The green glow of the Lazarus Pit was illuminating. Bright. It would have been beautiful if it weren’t for the fact that Tim knew just what that water could do to a man. Ra’s lived by it for years and years, and Jason was sunk into the waters until he came back screaming from being ripped from death. The water was potent and deadly, and Tim absolutely did not want that to touch his skin. Not when he was already this old and grey, ready to die. Ready to rest.

Ra’s tilted Tim’s chin up with one long elegant finger.

“Timothy?” Ra’s pressed Tim to answer.

“What do you want me to say?”

Because how could Tim answer to this? What Ra’s was not offering but giving. Forcing and demanding Tim to live on and on. An eternity on earth, far past Tim’s time.

Ra’s merely smiled. “You need not say a word. I will be as gentle as I can with you.”

It was a lie. They both knew it.

“It will not work forever.” Tim was certain of it because the waters could only be used so much, and it gave him hope that he could die one day. Without Ra’s playing his hand.

“No,” Ra’s agreed as he scooped Tim into his arms. “It will not, but there are more ways than this if you can imagine it.”

And scarily enough, Tim could. Knew that Ra’s poured hundreds of thousands of dollars into research and studies. Growing organs. Artificial limbs. Things that should herald the wonder and power of humanity but was also set for corruption.

“You shall be born anew,” Ra’s declared and lowered Tim into the bubbling water.

The first touch of the water seared. The green scoured him, scorched him, burned him raw. It stripped his skin, his flesh. Into his eyes and every nerve and fiber of his being. Tim opened his mouth to scream, but he swallowed the water, and it went blazing down his lungs. Down his insides.

Death was not his. Not for a long time.


End file.
